


Home

by dreamerinfic



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Alive Ianto Jones, Established Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Fluff and Smut, Ianto's Duties, M/M, Whoniverse | Doctor Who Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerinfic/pseuds/dreamerinfic
Summary: Ianto talks about how it is at a normal job. Jack becomes confused and practices his own form of persuasion. Really just a bit of Jack/Ianto fluff with light smut.





	Home

“Jack, I’m leaving for the day. Do you need anything before I go home.” 

Jack’s head snapped up from the paperwork he’d been perusing to find Ianto standing in the door of his office. 

“What do you mean you’re leaving for the day?” Jack asked in confusion. 

Ianto answered patiently, “I’m going home. At a normal job when you‘ve finished work you go home. Then you take the evening to relax and unwind. Or so I‘ve heard.”

Jack looked at him quizzically, “I don’t understand.”

“I do have a home Jack,” Ianto answered frustratedly, “I don’t actually live here. What’s not to understand?”

“I just never thought about it, you’re always here. You always stay after the others leave. If you go home we can’t…” Jack let the sentence trail off as he looked Ianto up and down and felt himself begin to harden.

“Right then,” Ianto cocked an eyebrow at Jack, “Do you need anything before I go? Coffee, tea…?”

A lopsided grin spread slowly across Jack‘s face as an idea occurred to him, “Why yes, Mr. Jones. I believe I do need something.” 

“I was thinking more about food or nourishment,” Ianto stated reproachfully.

“Who said it’s not,” Jack chuckled as he came around the desk. 

“You know, at a normal job this would be called sexual harassment.”

Jack removed Ianto’s suit jacket and began to loosen his tie, “I’ve got news for you, this isn’t a normal job. This is Torchwood.” 

A sigh escaped Ianto’s lips as Jack’s hand began to work the fastening of his trousers, “Guess I’m not going home then.”

Jack leaned in to press his lips to Ianto’s. As they kissed passionately he felt the other man’s hands on him, felt his braces fall from his shoulders, his shirt open to the waist. When their lips parted Jack licked a path up to Ianto’s ear and there he whispered the answer in his heart, “You are home.”


End file.
